Ohayou
by Aki Kaminari
Summary: Greetings are an interesting thing. To most people, those words are just taken for granted. But to them, they are a beginning to something more. --Takes place in the manga storyline.--
1. Satoshi

_Ohayou_

_Ch. 1_

Satoshi had never really bothered to acknowledge the presence of others in a verbal manner, particularly those his own age. If someone greeted him, he would usually give a small nod in response—a minimal acknowledgement—then ignore them.

Eventually, most of his classmates stopped bothering to greet him, save for the occasional flustered stutter from some random girl. This monotonous routine was what caused him to be so surprised when Niwa approached his desk one day before school, leaned in close, and said in a cheerful voice, "Good morning, Hiwatari-kun!" Satoshi had been taken so off-guard that he actually looked up from the book that he had been reading. After a brief moment of awkward silence, Satoshi nodded to Niwa, and made a noncommittal noise in response to the greeting. Something seemed off about this to Satoshi, but it wasn't the fact that the reaction he gave to Niwa was more than he gave to others. In fact, Satoshi had absolutely no idea as to what was _wrong_ with his reaction, just that it seemed out of place.

Niwa was always able to unknowingly coax feelings and actions out of Satoshi that he would not normally even consider. The first of what would become an endless list of such things happened the day after, while Niwa was chatting with the Harada twins before class. Satoshi happened to walk by, as his desk was near Niwa's. As if his voice was acting on its own, a "Good morning," had escaped Satoshi's lips before he even realized it.

Niwa had looked up at him then, eyes wider than usual, as if he could sense that this was not normal behavior for Satoshi. "Ah…good morning," Daisuke replied, the corners of his mouth curved into a smile even as he spoke.

This marked the beginning of a new routine for them, and them alone. Because regardless of what mood Satoshi was in, or how much more _human _he had begun to feel over time, Daisuke was the only one he ever said "good morning" to.

* * *

**Aki: This short drabble was inspired by a scene from one of the drama CDs. (Though I can't remember which one it was at the moment...) The sound of Satoshi's voice when he said "Ohayou" to Daisuke...it just stood out to me for some reason and demanded to be expanded upon. I wanted to say so many things about Satoshi in this, but I didn't want to say them directly, so I hope that I was able to convey even a little of how I perceive his character.**

**There will be one more part to this, and it will be Daisuke-centric.**


	2. Daisuke

**SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains minor spoilers for chapters of the manga that as of yet have only been officially released in Japan. Read at your own risk.**

_Ohayou_

_Ch. 2_

Daisuke had stared at the empty seat a few rows away from him, seemingly in a trance. Around him, many of the other students had been chatting almost obsessively over the person who had formerly sat there. Despite the fact that he was the only one Hiwatari-kun had said some form of "goodbye" to (and quite the unique goodbye it was, in the form of a white feather left in his bedroom), he couldn't help but wonder if it was his fault that Hiwatari-kun had left. Had it been the wrong decision to take him to the Niwa residence after he passed out? Daisuke couldn't have just left him there…

Was it the words he had said to Hiwatari-kun that night? Did his friend think he was promising something impossible? Daisuke wondered about these things to no end. However, he promised himself that he wouldn't worry. He didn't regret anything about what he had done for Hiwatari-kun then, and he knew it was inevitable that they would meet again someday, somewhere. Still, this didn't make the days spent in school without Hiwatari-kun any less empty. Daisuke couldn't exactly place _why_ he felt so strongly, and he didn't know if he would ever be able to say why.

It wasn't until a few days after the two of them had rescued Harada-san from Argentine, when Hiwatari-kun claimed the empty desk next to Daisuke and muttered a "Good morning," to the redhead that he began to realize why he had moped about the absence of his friend so much. The phrase "the tip of the iceberg" passed through Daisuke's thoughts regarding the matter, though he didn't dwell on it. Satoshi would probably say it wasn't worth worrying about anyway.

* * *

_A stare, cool and analytical. "Good morning."_

_A smile, warm and inviting. "Good morning."_

* * *

**Aki: And here's the second half of this drabble. The style differs a bit from the first half, as I've always had a bit more difficulty writing things from Daisuke's perspective, but I think it can still be considered a companion to the first half.**


End file.
